What Time Travel Couldn't Tell
by elementzeros
Summary: Eclipses and time travel are certainly an odd pair for our infamous zombie slayers to have to take on, but what time traveling couldn't tell aside from the usual suspicions of Dr. Richtofen, is one extra surprise stuck in time. OC with possible romance.
1. Eclipses and Oddities

**First off, I would just like to say that this story isn't really top priority for me, but I had to write it up and I decided to share this with you all, regardless of how crappy I think it is.**

**My Nazi Zombie work has been in a drastic decline and it is VERY difficult for me to continue onward without the motivation to do so. I have also been having a rough writers block with my Hetalia fanfiction due to this idea. So, with me wanting to continue writing Hetalia for all my awesome friends in that fandom, I just decided I had to expel this nagging idea somehow so, tada~! Hopefully after this idea settles down for me, I can FINALLY continue to work on my previous projects.**

**Anyways, enough rambling! Please continue to read this silly idea and please, no one be offended at the rather stereotypical English outlook on this OC, it just really seemed to fit at the time and to be honest, inspiration for the OC was blossomed from Hetalia's offhanded Fem!England.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nazi Zombies**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>An eclipse consumed the skies of Shangri La yet again as the quad watched the strange wall mechanism push inward with a 'click'.<p>

"Looks like we're back in the past… Wait, it is the past, not present again, right? Shit, this eclipse crap is confusing the hell outta me," Dempsey sighed as he and the rest of the group made their way through a set of very annoying, yet familiar, spike traps that lead towards the quicksand maze.

"Hush, Dempshey. Do not blame zhe situation on your incompetence to understand time travel," Dempsey huffed angrily, whereas Richtofen only smiled triumphantly, "-but if it helps, I shall answer your question. Ve are in zhe past again, as ve are always vhen zhe eclipse is reactivated. Now, shut zhat annoying trap of yours, American!"

The Nazi zombie slayers were, yet again, welcomed with another one of Dr. Richtofen's sketchy schemes, one of which left the other three members of the group feel a bit stand-offish.

Time travel and a rescue mission, such a lovely combination was bestowed upon them all.

Oddities just like these seemed to attract to them, like the attraction of a crazy ex-girlfriend.

Inescapable.

Insufferable.

Downright pointless in the beginning.

And in the end, a whole new adventure to map up in a story book when it was over and done with.

After having finished the tile puzzle and getting a vague look at their objective, Edward Richtofen was very keen on the whole idea of this mishaps and was leading the group through yet another easter-egg(As Dempsey liked to call with his specialty of breaking the fourth wall).

What the other three didn't know, was that Richtofen had been surprised along with the others.

Let's just say, the very observant Dr. Richtofen was certainly not expecting two English explorers to interfere, or add part to his mission for the meteorite, and to compensate for the unexpected visitors, he could only rush his plans to ready the crystals for his last piece to the destruction of Samantha Maxis.

"Let us go to zhe slide now because if I am correct, zhere should be zhe crystal right-" Crossing over the quicksand maze, Richtofen's mouth pulled into a frown as he gazed up and around the water slide, only to be dumbfounded in not seeing a crystal. "Vait, let's try zhis silly eclipse trickery again, I zhink I might've miscalculated something." He visibly winced on having admitted his errors out loud, but he could care less as he stood still, thinking.

"Da, we while you wait here, in my path, I shall continue forward." Nikolai said before letting out a drunken belch, pushing the doctor out of the way and quickly ducked down to ride the water slide.

"Hai, I think I wirr do the same, but only because the Russian might wander off when we have a task at hand." Takeo too, had joined the rush of water down the slide.

Tank only stood by the doctor, eyes alight with confusion as he tried to match the line of vision of the German beside him.

"The hell ya lookin' at, Doc?"

"Hm?" Dr. Richtofen questioned in his still calculated daze, "Ah, nein, nothing Demphey, continue with the other two down zhe slide, I vill be down momentarily." He ushed the American off.

Not pleased with his answer, Dempsey only rolled his eyes and muttered a curse under his breath.

"Yeah sour-kraut? I don't think so. Whatever it is, it can wait and you can go down first."

"Verdammt! American, vhat part of, 'just a moment' did you not understand? Did I lose you from zhe beginning, or vhat?"

"No, maybe it's just the fact that you're suspicious as fuck."

Sighing dramatically, Richtofen got behind the marine and shoved him forward to the water slide drought. "GO AMERICAN! Can I not stress zhat enough? Vhy you American's vere always so difficult, I'll never understand…"

Tank hunched his shoulders defensively and looked at Ricthofen with obvious distaste.

"Fine, but you better know that I'm watching you, asshole."

"Oh goody!" Richtofen cheered sarcastically, "A stalker. Remind me to add zhat to my list of reasons of vhy I hate you so much, Dempsey. Now, enjoy zhe ride!"

The doctor swiped the American's feet out from under him and shoved the shocked Tank Dempsey down the slide.

"Auf wiedersehen, shtupid Dempsey…"

* * *

><p>Tank began to barrel down the slide at impressive speed, before crashing down on the grates on the other end. He gave a gruff apology to both Takeo and Nikolai, both of whom he had accidentally crashed into on his descent.<p>

"Dempsey, you almost made me drop my vodka! Why must you be so clumsy?" Nikolai whined as he cradled his glass bottle to his chest, the mocking hurt was evident in his speech.

"Ah, shut your trap, Nikolai! Fuckin' Richtofen is up to shit again."

"Say it isn't so?" Nikolai replied sarcastically with a huff, before taking another glorious swig of Russian vodka.

"Hello? We are stuck behind some sort of mechanism and whatever you did moved it slightly. We could really use some help!"

All three of them ceased their chatter to look below their feet.

"The hell? Is that Brock and Gary?" Tank said.

"Yeah, it's us. Look, can you-" Gary was cut off as his boss spoke again.

"Look at this. There's a passageway below. We have to push on if there's any way of escaping."

"Hey! I need you to get some more weight on the pressure plate." Gary called from below.

"Pressure plate? Where? Nikolai does not see this pressure plate." Nikolai looked around for a second before disregarding his previous actions and drank again.

"That's because you're standing on it! I thought it'd be bloody obvious!" A feminine voice shouted, before banging the grate that separated the two groups.

Yet another shock for the group tonight. A female.

"Just like Gary said, you need more weight on this damned plate. We'll drown to death if you don't belt up and get something heavier for us to open this up," More mumbling was heard from below before the female below just groaned loudly. "Hell! You must be joking! What I wouldn't do for some chips right about now…"

"The hell? What are chips?" Tank asked.

His question enticed another groan, "Oh great, my life lies in the hands of a bloody yank- Oh, well you're an alright yank though, Gary, don't give me that look!" She laughed lightly. "Honestly though, is there at least one dependable person from above?"

Tank sneered with annoyance as he looked down at the pressure plate and glared hotly.

"How 'bout I just get off the damned plate and let you struggle to find more weight?"

A gasp sounded from below.

"Oh, you wouldn't! Honestly, just get some more weight. We'll promise to help once we're out, please?"

Gary's breath hitched and he yelled above for extra reassurance. "Well, I'll help as long as those… _things_ aren't up there."

Takeo, Tank, and Nikolai decided it was probably best not to mention that they were still killing zombies from above, and so, the marine only decided to up his banter for his own amusement.

"What kind of help are ya rootin' for, Lady?" His voice husked a bit as to add emphasis on the underlining message.

"Young man! I'm certain that if you know-" Brock started but was soon interrupted.

"Shh, granddad, just let me handle this," She lulled softly; it was almost hard to catch over the running of water. "Oh! You're quite funny, aren't you wanker? Just get me some help and I'll explain more when I am not on the verge of dying. As a matter of fact, I can see the grim reaper smiling at me! Lovely." She said, with hints of humor and annoyance mixed in.

Brock's voice broke through again, but this time much less violent. "We are trapped down here between two gates and the water is rising. If you could find anyway to speed this along by getting us out of here, I would greatly appreciate it."

Tank only tapped his foot in annoyance of being interrupted from his amusement. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, find the button, pull the string. Yaddayaddayadda."

"Yeah, I need a break anyway." Nikolai said bemusedly before parking his ass right on the ground. He could only laugh at the annoyed stare Takeo sent him.

Quickly ignoring the soviet, Takeo crossed his arms and lightly traced his mustache with the pad of his thumb. "We wirr save you from your predicament."

"Ha, she's thinkin' about it. I bet you" Tank only smiled smugly, taking some pride in Nikolai's background laughter that was quickly ruined when Takeo gave him an impassive glare. "Alright, alright, I get it. YO DICK-TOFEN, SKIN AND BONES! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" He bellowed.

* * *

><p>Moments later, said skin and bones came rushing down the water slide with a crazy, toothy smile on his face before crashing down to the bottom. There was a sudden groan of metal and gears moving from beneath them. Richtofen looked confused whereas the other three had immediately perked up and waited.<p>

"The stone is moving! It seems to be working!"

_Stone? What stone?_ Seemed to be an equally shared reaction amongst the zombie slayers.

"Oh! Grandad, Gary, look! Isn't it beautiful? And look! The water level is decreasing!" A feminine voice squealed happily.

A pained gasp sounded from below. "Easy with the hugs, Alice. Oh, and thanks, whoever you guys are." Gary said.

A strange ping resonated in the air and then the eclipse ended.

It was the present again.

"Well, what the hell just happened?" Tank said.

They all began to blink the previous eclipse out of their vision and the groans of the undead began to sound again.

"Zhat is vhat I vould like to know as vell, mind telling me vhat I just did? I am sure zhe eclipse meter still had more time left. It had cut off much too quickly." Richtofen said as he began to ready his AUG.

"There is no time for questions at the moment, doctor. The undead are rising and I am sure that we would not want the zombies waiting for their daily dose of death. Much dishonor these zombies have." Takeo said as he reloaded his Ray Gun clip.

Edward, Tank, and Nikolai only stared blankly at Takeo, before Nikolai gave a harsh pat to the Asian man and laughed boisterously.

"For once in Takeo's pathetic life, he made a funny. Good job, Takeo, you are finally growing a pair!" Nikolai said while he finished off the last of his vodka and flung the glass at an incoming zombie,

Takeo's once joyful expression immediately darkened into his usual stoic glare before leading the way up and out to the surface.

"God Nikolai, you're such an asshole." Tank said humorously and gave a shove to the Russian before looking at the grates one more time.

"I guess we'll figure out what's up with that shit later, but now, we got some shit to kill."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, now that this piece of crap is out of the way, I will try to best my writers block. Feel free to hate or whatever, it'll probably make me laugh and gosh, who doesn't like a good laugh? Also, this was unedited, so if you really care THAT much about grammar and other useless crap; feel free to point it out. Till next time!<strong>


	2. Writer's Block Author's Note

**Sorry, this is NOT an update of a new chapter, but I think I need to post this as a new chapter in need of desperate help...**

**Well, lately my life has been hitting a lot of bumps, those of which have caused my usual sunny and happy mood to plummet and turn rather... sour. I've always used my emotions to write out stories and chapters, but with how angry I've been, I am afraid I'll write something horrific (In terms of how sloppily it's written), or just... very dark.**

**My beta-reader has suddenly vanished as well. With her being in college and all, I wasn't entirely surprised, but I need someone else who will be on top of my corrections and whatnot.**

**Overall though, I just really need someone who is capable of helping me create scenarios, or blossom some sort of ideas for my story writing.**

**Hetalia stories- I need a roleplayer(s) and a beta reader that will help me get on track with the odd pairing requests I've received and to re-live the previous 'care-free' feeling to my story "No Strings Attached".**

**Call of Duty stories- I haven't been able to play Xbox or Nazi Zombies for several months now, so I am unable to recall many of the maps and Easter Eggs that are essential to my stories... So I at least ask for a rebound for my one-shot series and someone who knows a chalk load of all the recent NZ maps for my continuous story, "What Time Travel Couldn't Tell".**

**I think another reason for this writers block is that I've been brainstorming too far into the future with other stories and possible ideas, that it's been bugging me and I feel like I have to write them, but I don't want to.. So difficult.**

**Sorry for this random and crappy author's note, but as I said, I am in desperate need of help.**

**Do you think that any of you will be willing to lend a hand? Please contact me soon. :c**

**-P3 LadyChaos**


End file.
